sisters grimm goes musical
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: okay i just changed the title from new version of a songfic and what happens when daphne puck sabrina and the rest of the gang decide to express themselves with songs .R
1. teardrops on my guitar

**So this is something i thought up in a 14 hour car ride & something i havent seen in fanfic yet but maybe some people can come up with other types of songs . one more thing to be able to understand the songfic you mus have already listened 2 the song which is "teardrops on my guitar" by Taylor swift ... also im going what im going to do is i will change the song for the way i think that both sabrina and puck would sing i so enjoy oh and thats their thoughts but the song youll notice whos singing**

* * *

**pucks part of the song **

_She looks at me i make a face so she wont see that  
i want and im needing everything that we should be  
ill bet hes ugly that hes nothing compa-ared to me (go higher than her)  
yet hes getting everything that i have to live with out  
she insults me i smirk cause its so wrong that i cant see anyone when shes with me  
she says shes so tough shes never done it right  
i wonder if she know shes all i sneak on at night (hold the t in at)  
(Chorus)  
shes the reason for the glop in my grenades the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing well  
shes the window i break i keep hitting, dont know why _

**sabrinas part**

_puck flys by me can he tell i want to scream  
and there he goes so stupidly ,__the kind i wish would dissapear  
__she better keep im close or else hes going to die _**(Reffering to granny as the she**_** )  
**when i look at that tainting smirk i know hes deaddd cause  
(Chorus )_

_hes the reason for the tears on my pilllow  
the only thing that keeps me hoping on a falling star  
maybe one day he'll stop  
_

**PUCKS PART **

_So i fly her home tonight as the sun goes down (pucks fairy room)_  
_i put her down in bed so maybe ill go to sleep for once_

**pucks**

_she looks at me i fake a face so she wont see_

* * *

**so what do you think review and let me know!**


	2. boyfriend love

**Hey everyone sorry i haven't updated this one is what sabrina would say to moth if she could in a song (though i don't think she would risk it) ; the song is boyfriend by Ashlee Simpson .**

* * *

Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
Whoa, Whoa,  
Haven't seen ya here  
How you been feelin'? How you been feelin'?  
Whoa, whoa,  
I came to bring you down

All that stuff about me,  
loving him ,  
Can't believe,  
All the things that you did  
Just to get him back  
but im stronger than that  
yes you really hate me  
yes yes oh

Hey, how long till there locking you up  
dont you see he hates you to  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove  
hey how long till you see your just a mess  
cause your really really weird  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove

well im sorry  
that he ran away  
and that you let him  
dont be worried  
were just best friends  
and when i go home tonight  
he's coming to  
youre a mess girl for sure  
just got back from new york  
guess that id better leave  
ferryport lets you in  
but it won't let you leave  
whoa whoa oh

Hey, how long till there locking you up  
dont you see he hates you to  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove  
hey how long till see your just a mess  
cause your really really weird  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove  
hey how long till look at youre own life  
and see that youre a mess  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove  
hey how long till you leaveing us alone  
dont you got some stuff to do  
i didn't steal youre lo-ove  
whoa whoa whoa oh  
Whoah Whoah whoah oh

please stop telling him i love him  
im getting sick of you  
always staring at me mad like i took him from you

Hey, how long till there locking you up  
dont you see he hates you to  
i didn't steal youre loove  
hey how long till you see your just a mess  
cause you really really weird  
i didn't steal youre loove  
hey how long till look at youre own life  
and see that youre a mess  
i didn't steal youre love  
hey how long till you leaveing us alone  
dont you got some stuff to do  
i steal youre loove

whoa whoa whoa oh  
whoa i didn't steal youre loove  
whoa whoa whoa oh  
whoa i didn't steal youre loove

* * *

**Tada so shes telling moth she and puck are just friends . first 6 people to R&R will get chocolate bunnies! ( anonymous reviewers allowed)**


	3. AN

**Hey everyone i know you hate these but i have to because i need some ideas  
**

**the thing is i want to see what you guys want like pick a song ou think would be cool for changing**

**like grimmgirl asked for viva la vida but it breaks my heart that i want to do it but it will be a little tooooooooo hard**

**so if you can pick another one i will promise you i will do everything i can to change it so i reallllllyyyy want to **

**hear from everyone else so you can tell me and anonymous people are welco me to request a song que well im out peace y'all (LOL) **


	4. falling in ferryport landing

Okay I forgot to say something and it is that I have a list of songs to turn grimm-ish so just because I don't do yours know doesn't mean I won't do it later on so for Ladedalada ( who seriously needs an account) falling in love at the coffee shop or falling in ferryport landing . ( this one is really random it is pucks song were Sabrina is making him trip ( like stick out leg as you walk) /or Sabrina who puck made her trip which ever .Also I love to hear what songs you want so review please (anonymous people still welcome )

_Falling in love at the coffee shop_

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling on  
Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard on you_

_I've seen the paths that you stuck your foot  
I was scared to come_

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling on you_

_No one understands you quite like you  
Through all of the bad times I made worse_

_I never knew just what it was about this old ferryport I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old ferryport I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

_I think that possibly  
Maybe I'm falling on you  
Yes  
There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard on you_

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes water  
Now I'm falling too_

_Because  
Oh  
Because I've fallen quite hard on you_

_If I didn't know you I'd still live on  
If I couldn't have you I'd be very happy_

_I never knew just what it was about this old ferryport I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old ferryport I love so much  
All of the while I never knew_

_All of the while  
All of the while it was you  
You  
You  
You_


	5. gotta stop the grimms

**Okay this one is all funny so if you have a good sense of humor you'll like it but whatever so this one is taken by a member of the Scarlett hand which in my opinion is a bad person okay the song is please don't stop the music changed to please go stop the Grimm's k so next song after this one is going to be viva la Vida , and I skipped a part like the end because it's just repeating the chorus and it's annoying with that said read on :) ****

* * *

**

_It's almost time _

_Were making our way over to charmings camppp _

_Gotta win and get a dreaammm _

_Was looking for a way outta here _

_When they asked for mee_

_Possible spyyy_

_Who thought _

_That Grimm's were still alive ( _I know that was bad grammar :(

_Therey making us leaving impossible _

_I must say they just don't die _

_They just have to go , .. go _

_Do they know what they started ?_

_I just came here to save my life ( _remember how they were being killed in Europe_ ) _

_But know were bout to fight_

_Burning houses_

_My hand full of blood _

_Got my heart full of dreams and hate _

_Fighting sword to flesh _

_Then were supposed to win _

_Hes gonna give my dream reality _

_The master will get us outta here_

_Come on we can do it _

_Like the way we fight them _

_Keep on getting better_

_We gotta stop _

_We gotta stop the Grimm's _

_Are you ready were so close _

_Can they feel all the hate we have _

_What goes on everyone knows _

_This is a war _

_Do they know what they started ?_

_I just came here to save my life ( _remember how they were being killed in Europe_ ) _

_But know were bout to fight_

_Burning houses_

_My hand full of blood _

_Got my heart full of dreams and hate _

_Fighting sword to flesh _

_Then were supposed to win_

_Hes gonna give my dream reality _

_The master will get us outta here _

_Come on we can do it _

_Like the way we fight them _

_Keep on getting better_

_We gotta stop _

_We gotta stop the Grimm's _

* * *

**Okay so I know it is shorter than the real song but it would get boring to read the same thing over and over and over you get me ? so tell me what you think about it k so R&R thank you **


	6. viva la vidavida de puck

**Hey faithful reviewers just wanted to say thank you for ALL of your reviews i really really am thankful for all of you :) okay so i know TONS of people like this song ( grimmgirl & grimmgal ) but i wanted to say something i want all of you to sing my version of the song with the real version and ... it matches you can try it with all my other songs k so read,enjoy,review :) **

_

* * *

_

_I used to rule the Fairie  
girls wouoold faint when they spoke my name_

_Now in the morning I see brina_

hope she wont kill mee

_I used be alone  
I was a prince so close to be king_

_But then I had to marry moth  
and told my father he was crazy !_

_no I was trhown out of fairie  
but worth to get away from moth  
and she was homicidal  
an I've found someone to pester_

_I hear I hear the old lady calling me  
for the prank that played_

_From brina she will save me  
My mission is to ruin her life_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I feel weird when she looks at me  
but I hated mom  
And that was when I ruled the fairy_

_my wicked daddy banished me  
godfathers trhew me out  
cause of all the prank I played on them_

_People were so shocke d_

_but I have an army  
they serve meeee  
there pixies and chimps  
my brother took over for meee_

_I hear I hear the old lady calling me  
for the prank that played_

_From brina she will save me  
My mission is to ruin her life_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I feel weird when she looks at me  
but I hated mom  
And that was when I ruled the fairy_

_I hear I hear the old lady calling me  
for the prank that played_

_From brina she will save me  
My mission is to ruin her life_

_For some reason I can't explain  
I feel weird when she looks at me  
but I hated mom  
And that was when I ruled the fairy_

* * *

**ssssssooooooooooooo what do you think :)**


	7. my life would suck without you :

**Hey everyone so i haven't updated in like 2 months so I'm really sorry about that but I'm updating now so YAY this song is My life would suck with out you by Kelly Clarkson . Puck and Sabrina will be singing this one so ENJOY!**

* * *

**Sabrina's POV**

Guess this means you're happy  
I'm covered in glue  
Guess this means I'll have to yell and pick a fight

then well get in trouble and I'll go take a bath  
while you stuff your face with Granny's home cooking.

**CHORUS**

cause this is our ordinary day yeah  
wherever we are it'll stay the same.  
cause we cant get along and honestly  
this is our ordinary day .

**Pucks POV**Maybe i was stupid for not timing it right  
maybe next time marshmellow will help** (A/N i know pucks line is short but ill have him sing the next chorus)**

**Sabrina's POV**

I know that i have a problem

with my angerment  
either way puck is going to die

**CHORUS**

cause this is our ordinary day yeah  
wherever we are it'll stay the same.  
cause we cant get along and honestly  
this is our ordinary day .

**Pucks POV **getting her mad  
is just so funny

**Sabrina's POV  
****  
**yelling at him is very amusing

CHORUS

cause this is our ordinary day yeah  
wherever we are it'll stay the same.  
cause we cant get along and honestly  
this is our ordinary day .

* * *

**So what do you think? next one is probably going to be cross my heart and hope to die by mariana trench :) **


	8. cross my heart and hope to sleeplive

**Ewmahgosh thank you so much for ALL of your reviews!!!! !& i feel so horrible that it took me forever to get this done but i hope you like, dedicated to** **_._ Oh and the words that are both bold and underlined are what Daphne sings and the words that are italic are_ sabrina's words and _whatever is bold they both sing, the song is _Cross my heart and hope to die by mariana trench_ **

* * *

_So here's another day  
that you'll spend tricking me  
Another day  
I'm running  
From another chimpanzee  
My hair is technicolored  
and i cant find my i-pod  
Somehow it comes back to you  
back to you  
you_

I miss the stupid things  
I'd go to sleep and then  
wake up with a beep But now its full of screams and threats  
I see her smell her food like its some kinda poison  
Do what you wanna do  
What you wanna do  
What you..

**Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be with _him_/them**

**_He_\they make me wanna to scream,  
I will fight and pout  
Till i they stop  
_I cross my heart and hope to live_  
Cross my heart and hope to sleep  
Cross my heart and hope to**

_everyday the same  
he'll never stay away  
Another day  
a lil more paranoid it seems  
really need some help  
some help_

Pieces of something good  
Nap Just a little nap  
Just a..  
Oh thats great wont they just stop  
Maybe i can make them dissapear  
A little magic maybe jake can help

**I don't know where to go  
i wish mom was here  
Be where she ought to be  
Where she ought to be  
Where she..**

**Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone with _her_/them**

**_He_/_they_ makes me wanna to scream,  
I will fight and pout  
Till i they stop  
_I cross my heart and hope to live  
_Cross my heart and hope to sleep  
Cross my heart and hope to**

**Take me with you  
I start to miss you  
Take me home  
I don't wanna be alone with _her_/them**

**He makes me wanna to scream,  
I will fight and pout  
Till i they stop  
_I cross my heart and hope to live_  
Cross my heart and hope to sleep  
Cross my heart and hope to **

* * *

**Ta-da! one of my worst i must admit i really had no idea what i was gonna do but the next one will be more .....planned the song will be the banana song by charlie the unicorn :)**


End file.
